Son of Darkness
by Tornado of Darkness
Summary: A young boy left in the care of Artemis and the Hunters, will he survive? and if he does...Will he do great things, as his mysterious father predicts? Only one way to find out...
1. Prologue pt1

**Hello! To everyone who read my work before…I'm back and I'm going to try and get started on my writing again, this includes my Naruto story, but I'm not going to make any promises. This takes place a few years before the **_**The Lightning Theif**_**and will eventually merge with it. Enjoy and tell me what you think, Flames shall be used to intensitfy my passion of writing.**

* * *

As the hunters of Artemis set up their camp a dark figure slowly walked among them, unnoticed as a shadow. The figure approached the biggest tent in the middle of the camp, a small bundle held protectively in it's arms. As it entered the tent the glowing torches that illuminated the interior seemed to dim a little, alerting the goddess inside. "Artemis…." the figure spoke, it's voice clearly male, startling the huntress. "Who dares…." as she turned to the intruder, she gasped, not believing her eyes, "Erebus…w-what are you doing here?" she backed up slowly, slightly scared as the dark god almost never left his land in the underworld, unless that is, something important was about to happen.

The dark figure, now known as Erebus, looked down at the bundle sadly, "I need your help.." He moved the blanket covering the bundle to reveal a baby boy sleeping soundly, a dark tuft of hair on his head. Artemis looked at the bundle in confusion, "I don't like where this is going Erebus…" she muttered, looking between him and the baby. He held the bundle out to her, "Please Artemis…I need you to look after him…." He looked at her, eyes shining with tears under his hood, "Why me? If it was a girl, sure no problem, but a boy? The others would never accept this!" She exclaimed, angry that he would dare ask her of such a thing. "Artemis…you're the only one who could do it….you know me better than anyone….the only one who could help him understand his powers….I've spoken with Hades, he will help you…Just look after him until he's old enough for camp…"

Artemis sighed loudly, "Fine…give him here" She held her arms out for the baby. Erebus looked at his son one last time, "Good bye….my son….you'll do great things…I know it…" He gently placed him into her arms and turned to leave, slowly melting into the shadows, "Good bye….Alastor…" Artemis looked down at the still sleeping baby and sighed, "How am I going to explain you….Maybe I can turn you into a decent man…that is…if the girls don't try and kill you." Suddenly, a brilliant Idea came into her head, grinning she took the baby and left the tent to explain her Idea to her girls.


	2. Prologue pt2

**Pt.2 of the Prologue! The reason I split it up into 2 parts is because I wanted to see how People would react to the idea, since people seemed to like it so far, I'll keep it going! Also, To all my reviewers, I want your input! Who should our little hero fall in love with? Any other pairings you guys want? I leave it to you my faithful viewers! **

* * *

Artemis cradled the little bundle close, covering him back up, before calling Zoe, her faithful second in command. "Yes, m'lady? How may I serve thee?" Zoe kneeled before the goddess, her head bowed, awaiting instructions. "Gather the girls Zoe, something big just happened, something that changes things." Zoe backed away slowly, showing complete respect to the goddess, before turning to gather the hunters for her lady. Artemis looked down at the little bundle, a sly grin on her face "Yes…your going to change a lot of things around here….we will watch you little one…we will teach you…after you've learned your place…"

After a call from Zoe, signaling that the girls were all gathered, awaiting her, The moon goddess exited her tent, still cradling the bundle. "This" she declared, "is Alastor." She moved the blanket and held the sleeping baby up for all the girls to see. Little Alastor was greeted with whispers and looks of confusion, why was the Goddess of Maidens showing them a baby? A male baby at that? "An old friend asked me to raise him, to teach him, until he is old enough for camp. So girls, for the next 10 years…say hello to your baby brother! I expect you all to at least try and be nice to him…" from the grumbling of the crowed Artemis sensed she would have to sweeten the deal a bit, that lesson on giving speeches she received from her brother are starting to pay off, she followed with, "of course, once he's at least 6...we get to start to teach him how to behave, turn him into a decent man at least, even if that fails, he will still make a good man servent until he leaves for camp." This brought a grin to the faces of her girls, the idea of a man doing all their chores….that was tempting.

Artemis, sensing that she had appeased her girls, returned to her tent, to find Hermes there, a big box with an attached tag with him. "Hello Arty!" He smiled, holding out a clip board and pen, with had the snakes George and Martha wrapped around it. "Special delivery from the Underwolrd, just sing and it's all yours." Confused, she signed and Hermes vanished, leaving her with the baby and the box. She read the tag on the box, ' To: Artemis, Good luck your going need it, Signed, Erebus. P.S. Make sure your girls understand that if they don't feed a dog, and try to control it, they will get bit." She cocked her head to the side, wondering what he meant, and began to open the box. Inside was a black crib, and various stuffed animals, including a stuffed Ares doll, that looked pretty chewed up. She gentle placed the baby in the crib and looked down at him. "You know…" She mumbled to herself, "He does look kind of cute…in a baby way…maybe this won't be so bad…" If only she knew…


	3. Change

**Good evening, faithful readers. Today I bring to you, for your pleasure, the third chapter of this story about little mermaid under the- wait hwat did you say? Wrong story? Ooops my bad guys !****J**

**Anyway, Here it is! Oh and to all you guys wondering why the chapters are so short, They are going to get longer after this one I promise!**

* * *

_**One week later**_

Ok, so maybe raising a baby was not going to be as easy as she hoped. Since the morning after she got him, Artemis has been run ragged by the little guy, he never stopped screaming! If it wasn't his diaper he was hungry, if he wasn't hungry he was sleepy, and if he wasn't sleepy than he probably just wanted to ruin her day! The girls have been helping her as best they could, but it seems her Oath that she makes them swear too also got rid of their paternal instincts. Even now they could do nothing but guess at what he was screaming at, or how to calm him down. Right now Zoe, who was looking after him since Her lady was at a meeting in Olympus right now, was sitting on the ground, at least six other girls crowded around her, all of them making funny faces to make him laugh. Needless to say, they weren't helping. Apparently, his cries could be heard all over camp, as one of the wolves that travel with them, decided to come and investigate. She sniffed the little bundle trying to decide what in the world it was. Upon deciding that it was in fact a baby and not some little screeching monster, the wolf gently took the bundle out of a surprised Zoe's arms and wrapped it self around it, careful to position it just right so the baby couldn't fall over. Almost immediately, the crying stopped. Zoe was to releived to take offense the wolfs smug look.

_**Two years later**_

"Alastor! Spit that out now!" Cried Samantha, the huntress in charge of babysitting at the moment. Little Alastor looked between her and the arrow he was chewing on and kept on chewing. Samantha bit her lip, almost to the verge of panicking, if she took it from him by force, he might start crying and the wolves, who pretty much worshipped the little guy, would be on her faster then you can say Styx. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh Alastor" She sang out, when he looked she pulled out a very familiar stuffed toy, "Look what I got!" As soon as he saw the stuffed Ares toy, the arrow was forgotten and he was crawling towards it, determined to devour the god. Samantha sighed in relief and quickly snatched up her arrow, slightly disgusted by the slobber on it. "Boys…" she muttered to herself, shakeing her head.

_**Five years later**_

"Stupid smelly girls.." Alastor muttered as he washed yet another load of laundry. Yes, poor little Alastor, as soon as he turned five, had become the entire camps little slave. And if he refused them, they threatened to kiss him. Oh the humanity. He turned a little green at the thought and looked up to see a huntress, applying a little lipstick on her lips. She noticed him and grinned, blowing a little kiss his way. He started to scrub harder, no way was he getting any cooties! Uncle Apollo told him all about them! They turned you blue and made your hair and eyes fall out! All he had to do was get through today, then Uncle Hades would come to take him to his house. Alastor loved it there, it was so dark and cozy and he felt safe. Here he felt like a slave, plus the sun was too bright, it was a little better at night but not by much.

_**Three years later**_

Standing atop a hill, next to a pine tree, a clocked figure gazed down at the camp laid out in front of him. Behind him a group of girls wearing silver jackets watched, making sure he made it there alright. As he started down the hill, a butterfly flew by on a light breeze. Alastor took a deep breath and smiled, change was in the air!


	4. Rough Day

**Alright! Here's where the party gets started! Keep in mind, this happens a little bit before Percy arrives for his first summer, so expect him to show up in the next few chapters. Now before we begin, just want to clear one thing up, Artemis is the only one who knows the Identity of Alastors father, No one else, not even Alastor knows. Here we go, and keep the reviews coming! The more feedback I get, the better the chapters and the sooner they get posted!**

* * *

Alastors slow walk down the hill turned into a jog, than as he neared the bottom, a full blown sprint. Finally! After years of cleaning their clothes, cooking their food, even rubbing their stinking feet, he was free of the Hunters! Free from their eternal teasing and pranks. He quickly reached the big house, kicking the door open and loudly shouting "I'M HOOOME!" to the occupants. Chiron, the camp's director, smiled at the boy, familiar with him after the times the hunters had stayed at camp. Mr.D, on the other hand, was not so welcoming. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he stood up quickly, his chair falling on the ground, "BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE STUNT LAST TIME, THE NYMPHS COMPLAINED TO ZUES AND EXTENDED MY SENTENCE FOR ANOTHER HUNDRED YEARS!" Alastor quickly adopted an innocent expression, "But, Mr.D, you said you missed your wine, so I just got some for you from the nymphs, as a present….I…I'm sorry!" Alastor fell to his knees, tears running down his face, "I was only trying to help…". Now Mr.D was a god quickly prone to anger, especially, when it involved his booze being taken to him, but it seems that life at camp had softened him a bit. He sighed, and said "It's ok…you were just trying to help…" Instantly, Alastors tears had vanished, in their place was a happy little grin, no signs of tears ever existing. "So where am I staying?" . Chiron, just shook his head at the little boy and lead him to the Hermes cabin, and introduced him to Luke, the head of the cabin.

"Hey" Luke smiled down at the kid, his charming smile dampened a bit by the scar covering his face, "Good to see you again kid, looks like we're Cabin mates, go ahead and toss your things over there." He pointed to an empty corner. Alastor quickly tossed his things down and followed Luke outside. Once there, Luke lead him across the camp, to the sword fighting arena. Tossing Alastor a small sword, he said "Alright, today we're going to try and see if we can guess your Immortal parent is, personally I hope you're a Hermes kid like me" he grinned, "I got five bucks riding on it, so try not to disappoint me!" then he suddenly lunged forward, swinging the sword at Alastor. Taken by surprise Alastor, was barely able to dodge. This kept up for a few minuets, before Luke stopped, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Definitely not an Ares kid…come on let's try Archery" All that time with the Hunters paid off, as he was pretty decent with a bow, the Apollo kids, were still way better than he was though, so no Apollo. Forging, while making a piece of metal explode is quite impressive, still no dice. They tried everything, pick pocketing, canoeing, heck, he couldn't even gossip properly, making the Aphrodite girls giggle of course. He looked nothing like one of the Big three, so that was a no go as well.

After dinner, Alastor slumped down in his corner, tired and dishearten by the days events. Luke patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, "It'll be alright" he said, "Lot's of kids here are just like you, they can't seem to find anything their good at, no matter how hard they try. I know it might not look like it, but tomorrow is a brand new day! Full of Opportunity!" Luke cheered, making Alastor grin a little. "Thanks Luke, but I'm going to turn in, night." He said, Luke wished him a good night and went to his bunk. After laying there in the dark, the nice comforting dark, he finally drifted off to sleep. Through his dreams he heard a voice, _**"Rest my son…your time shall come…but for now…rest and always remember who your friends are…" **_the dark voice, obviously a male, drifted out of his mind, wakening him. As he shot up, eyes instinctively searching the dark room for the owner of the voice, who he knew wasn't there. His gaze lifted up towards the window, the silvery moon casting it's radiance across the camp, and there on a window seal sat a caterpillar, inching it's way, on a search for food. After watching it for a minute or so, he laid back down. If the caterpillar didn't give up, neither would he. A smile graced his face as he slowly feel into his dreams for the second time that night.


End file.
